Nothing Else Mattered
by Lola-2011
Summary: Ned and Skye have found happiness. Maybe even love. How will Jax react?


Nothing Else Mattered  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
Ned's lips came crashing down on Skye's and at that moment everything in  
her mind went blank. Nothing else mattered. As he removed her clothing piece by piece and in return she did the same, nothing else mattered. And as they made love in her bedroom, only doors down from Edward, nothing else  
mattered.  
  
Until now. The impossible had happened. Skye was pregnant. One night with  
Ned, one night and none since then left her pregnant with his child.  
  
Skye slowly opened the front door and entered the foyer. Reginald walked  
over and closed the door behind her. "Is there anything wrong Ms.  
Quartermaine?"  
  
Skye looked up at him, trying to snap out of her daze, she tried to answer  
him but could only think of one thing, "Ned" She spoke.  
  
"What about him?" Reginald asked  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here" Ned's voice came through loudly as he walked down the  
stairs.  
  
"That will be all Reginald" Skye said trying to seem polite.  
  
Ned walked over to where Skye was sitting, "Is there anything wrong?" he  
asked taking a seat.  
  
Skye looked up and into Ned's eyes, "Oh, Ned, I'm sorry, I'm so very  
sorry."  
  
Ned brushed a lock of Skye's hair back out of her face, "Sorry for what  
Skye, you haven't done anything wrong."  
  
As Skye looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Ned grew even more concerned, "Skye, what is it, you can tell me." He took her hands in his and noticed that she was shaking. Something was terribly  
wrong.  
  
Her tears began to spill out and run down her cheeks, she whispered, very  
softly, "Pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant?" He repeated and then he caught on to what she was saying,  
"You're Pregnant." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Ned, you don't have to tell anybody that it's your baby, I'm know as the slut in this family anyway, I'll pass it off as Coleman's  
or something."  
  
"You most certainly will not, this baby belongs to me and I want everyone  
to know it."  
  
"Thank you Ned"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Believing in me, that I can be a good person and for wanting this baby.  
You do want it don't you?"  
  
"More than anything, I mean I know it wasn't planned or anything but it couldn't't be anymore welcomed and I will be there with you every step of  
the way, you can count on me Skye, I promise."  
  
Ned pulled Skye into a tight hug, "How do we tell everyone?" Skye asked.  
  
"Well, when the time is right, we'll play it by ear."  
  
Skye pulled back from the embrace, "I can handle that."  
  
"Let's take a walk in the garden and you can tell me all about the doctor's  
appointment." Ned suggested.  
  
Ned stood up, holding his hand out for hers, she accepted and rose to her  
feet, they walked across he foyer, suddenly Ned stopped a few feet away from the door. He wrapped his arms around Skye's waist, he slowly moved his head forward until his lips touched hers, she slipped her tongue through  
his slightly parted lips, deepening their kiss.  
  
They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the front door open or close. As the kiss ended, Ned ran his hand down the front of Skye's  
dress and unto her flat stomach, "I promise to protect you." He said  
looking into Skye's eyes, "The both of you."  
  
Before Skye could respond, they noticed that they weren't alone, they both looked over to their left, "Jax, how long have you been here?" Skye asked.  
  
"Oh, I few minutes."  
  
"Ohh" Skye responded, still tight in Ned's embrace.  
  
"Yeah, so do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jax  
asked.  
  
Skye looked at Ned and smiled and then back at Jax, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Who's the father?" Jax asked, "Coleman?"  
  
Skye looked at Ned again, Jax was his friend, she couldn't do this to him,  
to their friendship, "Yes" Skye answered.  
  
"Does he know?" Jax asked  
  
"Yes." Skye answered looking down at the ground. Ned realized what Skye was  
doing, she was protecting his friendship with Jax.  
  
"And what he doesn't want you or the baby and Ned here is offering to help  
you out?"  
  
Skye looked back up at Jax, tears spilling down her cheeks again, "You're right, Cole doesn't want us and Ned was trying to help, please don't be mad  
at him, it was all my fault, I won't hold Ned to what he said."  
  
Skye freed herself from Ned's embrace and started for the stairs, Jax had  
done it again, made her feel like she was absolutely nothing.  
  
"Skye, wait" Ned called. He grasped her by the hand and pulled her to him,  
"Skye, I appreciate what you were trying to do but Jax should know the  
truth and I'm going to tell him."  
  
They turned around to face Jax, "While you were gone, Skye and I got to  
know each other better, I got to know the real Skye, warm, loving and caring. I actually got her to take off her wedding rings that you gave her and slipped mine on her finger. We got married two months ago, for the sake of Kristina and I've fallen in love with her and now she's informed me this  
afternoon that we're going to have a baby."  
  
Skye looked at Ned, "You've fallen in love with me?"  
  
Ned smiled, "What you couldn't tell?"  
  
"When?" Skye asked  
  
"About the time you fell in love with me."  
  
Skye placed a soft, tender kiss on Ned's lips. Their moment was interrupted by Jax, "Excuse me, you two are in love and having a baby? Six months ago  
you couldn't even stand each other."  
  
"Things change Jax, you know that, like when you promised to love me  
forever and then Brenda showed up."  
  
"Skye and I are happy Jax and if you can't handle that then I'm sorry, you had your chance and you blew it, and after what you did, you don't deserve  
another chance."  
  
All Jax could do was shake his head, he knew that they both were right. He was coming back to beg Skye's forgiveness but he wasn't worthy, he never  
would be in her eyes no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Seven Months Later  
  
Skye was sitting up in her hospital bed holding the most beautiful baby boy as Ned placed Kristina on the bed beside Skye, she rubbed the baby's head with her small hand. Skye smiled, her dreams were finally coming true, she  
was happy.  
  
Kristina placed a kiss on his cheek, "Baby"  
  
"That's right sweetheart, he's our baby." Ned told her.  
  
Skye handed the baby to Ned, as Kristina hugged her tightly.  
  
"Xavier Quartermaine Ashton, you have made your mother and I the happiest  
people in the world."  
  
"I love you." He said placing a soft kiss on Skye's lips.  
  
"I love you" Skye whispered  
  
"Do you like your little brother Kristina?" Skye asked  
  
"Love" Kristina said laughing.  
  
They were a family and nothing else mattered.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please hit the little purple button and  
review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
